Precure Desndants S1: Yes! Precure 5
by JazzyWCitty
Summary: Originally the second, but the first installment to the Pretty Cure Desendents series. 12 years after the Palimer Kingdom was invaded. Flora, a 13 year old middle schooler, finds out that she is not who she thought she was. When solstice, a newly formed organization poses a threat to the Earth and the Palimer Kingdom, it's up to the next generation of Precures to defeat them.
1. This Weird Dream

A babies crying could be heard. A lady with long and flowing hot pink hair was running with the baby in her arms.

"Queen!" Someone yelled in the background.

The lady kept running and running untill she reached her destination. There was a guy with brown hair waiting there.

"Take her!" The lady said to the brown haired guy.

"W-why!?" The guy asked.

"I don't want her to live in a world like this. Please. Take her!" The guy did not move a muscle.

"Syrup hurry!!!" The lady yells at the guy .

"Alright, alright" He says. He turns into a giant bird and the lady puts the baby on his back.

"Now go to this address" the lady says. She then goes up to the bird and whispers a few things into his ears. He gets the message and starts flying off into the clouds untill he's unseen.

"There she goes." The lady says with tears in her eyes. Another lady with yellow hair comes to comfort her.

"I can understand what you did. It was the right thing to do." The lady with yellow hair says. The lady sniffles,

"I just want her to be safe. Even if it's not with me" she says.

"Are you going to tell him?" The lady with yellow hair asks. The lady nods. _Flora, I'm sorry._

 **12 years later**...

Loud snoring could be heard in the back of the classroom.

"Ms. Denemo!" A teacher yells. A girl with lavender colored hair raises her head.

"Y-yes! I'm awake!" She says.

"What have I told you about sleeping in class!?" The teacher yells.

"S-sorry Mr. Smith!" The girl says.

"I guess I'll see you after class Flora." Mr. Smith says. Flora sighs. She didn't even realize she was sleeping. That was something that happened often. She would start thinking and eventually leave this world. Sometimes, she felt like she wasn't even from this world. Flora was still tired but managed to get through her classes without completely collapsing. Eventually, it was lunch time. Lunch was held outside in the school yard.

"Uuuuuuugh, I fell asleep again" Flora says in a tired voice, almost sounding monotoned. Flora goes to an empty table and sits. "Raaaaaaaaaaiiiii!!!?" She yells sounding as tired as ever. A girl with short black hair, cut just underneath her ears, comes over.

"What is it Flora?" Rai asks.

"I had another weird dream" Flora says.

"What, you mean in class earlier?"

"Yeees I mean in class earlier." Flora says. Rai squinted her eyes,

"What was in this dream of yours?" She asked suspiciously. Flora began to explain her dream.

"It was dark, and I couldn't see anything."

"Uh huh" Rai says.

"Then this voice says 'today is the day' or something. Then I see this butterfly fly past." Flora finishes.

"OOOOOOOOH. What do you think today is? Any ideas?" Rai asks.

"I have no idea" Flora says.

Once school was over, Rai and Flora walked to the bus. A girl with light green hair was running from the corner.

"Excuse me" The girl had her hair in a bun, and said this to strangers she was walking past. Unfortunately, she accidentally bumped into Flora, who wasn't paying attention at the moment.

"Ooouchie." Flora said to her.

"I-I'm s-so sorry" the girl said.

"N-no it's alright. You were in a hurry" Flora says reassuringly. Just as the girl was about to leave, she took a quick glance at Flora. Eventually Flora and the girl were just staring at each other in the eyes.

"Y-you're..." the girl started to say something but didn't finish. She just walked away. Flora was still staring at her, like she was in shock or something.

"Uh, Flora? Why are you staring at her like that?" Rai couldn't help but ask.

"I feel like I've met her somewhere before..." Flora says.

"Wait, what?" Rai asks.

"I feel like I know her from somewhere, somehow..." Flora says with a deep sense of nostalgia in her voice. The bus arrives after she says that.

"Well, let's just get on the bus for now" Rai says in a suspicious voice.

"Y-yeah" Flora says. Rai and Flora then head onto the bus.

 **So how was it?! This is my first ever Fanfiction on this website! I'm excited to see what you all think. If you request anything, just make sure it doesn't drastically change the plot I've already put here. I've already been writing on Wattpad so if you want earlier updates check it out on there. I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Sorry it's so short.**

 **I do not anything from Yes! Precure 5! Or the Precure franchise. I only own the different characters in this story. All rights go to Toei Animation and any other company Precure goes to.**


	2. I'm the Princess of What?

Once Flora got off the bus, instead of going home, she went to the park. She would go there usually to sit and clear her mind. It was a big park with lots of trees and highlands. She sat on a bench and took a deep breath.

"This fresh air is so calming." She said. She sits there for a short while and thinks about her day and her dream. Flora starts to get up.

"Welp, I guess I'll go h-"

CRASH!. It came from a nearby bush. Flora could have sworn that she saw some sort of light go in that direction.

"What was that!?" Flora asked. Of course nothing answered but Flora was still curious. She moved closer to the bushes to get a better view of the object. Suddenly, something emerged from the bushes. It seemed like it was living, in fact it looked like a person! Flora could now see a girl with light-orange hair rising from the bushes. The girl then started to stare at Flora, who was confused and in awe. She starts to speak,

"H-hi! My name is L-Lori an-and... I have a package for you!!" Lori then climbs out of the bushes and hands the package to Flora. Just as the girl was about to leave Flora stopped her.

"W-wait! What is this and who are you supposed to be!?" Flora asks.

"I'm Lori, I told you that already! If you mean my status, I'm the delivery person, s-so take that there package and I'll just be on my-"

"But what is this!?" Flora asks again. Lori replies,

"I don't know! It's your package open it!" Flora's face then changes,

"If you're the delivery person, then you must know who sent this letter, don't you?"

"I don't" Lori says after Flora asks, "I just deliver the letters I don't really pay attention to who sends them, this one is anonymous"

"Oh" Flora replies. Flora looks down at ths package and starts to open it, hoping that it'll be something useful. When she manages to get it open, a bright light shines, almost blinding her. Then, Flora pulls out a circular case. The case could just about fit into the palm of her hand. It had a pink butterfly on the top of it and the butterfly had a crown on it's tiny head.

"What is this?" Flora asks. Lori turns around. When she looks at it her eyes widen.

"Th-the Dream Case!" She yells. Flora looks at her, then back at the case.

"What is that?" Flora asks Lori.

"The legendary item from the queen of Palimer!! Queen Dream!!" Lori says.

"Q-queen!? Why do I have this then!!!!!!!?" Flora asks while yelling.

"I don't know! Maybe the queen sent this directly to you!" Lori answers while also yelling. The girls didn't notice the figure watching their every move by a tree.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance" someone says. Flora turns around. It sounded like a females voice. Standing a small distance away from the girls is a familiar face. Flora recognizes the girl from earlier, the one that she bumped into. The girls hair is no longer in a bun, but strait and up to her shoulders.

"I believe that case belongs to your mother" Floras eyes widen.

"M-my mother? What are you talking about?" Flora asks now confused.

"Well, I might as well introduce myself," the girl says, she curtsied though she did not have a dress on. She looks Flora in the eyes, "I am Cameila, Palimers prized princess." When Lori hears her introduce herself she jumps and points her finger.

"Y-YOU!!" Lori yells. Before Lori could finish what she wanted to say someone appeared before Flora.

"I'll just take that case." The person grabs at Flora but she ducks and moves behind him.

"Who are you!!!?" Flora asks

"He's from Solstice!!" Lori says. The guys laughs, "I see you remember me Lori. It's been awhile" he says.

"PFF, DON'T YOU 'LORI' ME!!!" Lori yells. She looks like shes about to go at him but Cameila holds her back. "What do you want Iz!?" Lori asks. Iz smirks,

"I want that Dream case of course" He looks at Flora, "I would like you to give it to me now" He puts a finger out but Flora doesn't budge. She thinks back on what Camelia had said earlier and the words come out on their own,

"Hell no! I'm not giving this to you!" Flora covered her mouth with one hand. Shoot, what did I just say?

"Oh my, you seem mad and, resistant, I guess I'll just have to take it by force then!" Iz yells.

"Flora, run!" Lori yells. Flora doesn't move.

"I am staying right here! If this truly is my my mothers, then YOU'RE NOT GETTING IT!" She puts her foot down and Iz laughs.

"What are YOU gonna do!?" Little did he know, a lavender butterfly flies towards Flora. Cameila notices it.

"Is that what I think it is!!!?" Cameila looks at it more observantly, "It is!!!"

"Huh?" The butterfly falls into her hand and transforms. The device looked sort of like a stopwatch. Flora looks at it.

"I-I u-uh um well... I'm gonna do something!" She yells.

(Transformation sequence)

She puts her arms out and swings them moving the stopwatch-like device in a circular motion.

"Pretty Cuuuuuure, Metamorphoze!!!"

A pink light engulfs her entire body, she transforms first getting white gloves with pink butterflies on them. Her hair grows longer and loops at the top while it botton curls upward. The rest of her outfit is simular to Cure Dreams, with a pink butterfly is at the center. She lands on the floor and strikes a pose.

"Next! Hopeful heart of dream, Cure Hope!!!"

(Yeah I know the phraze kinda sucks, btw transformation sequence over)

"WHOA!!!!" Lori yells.

"No way." Cameila says.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" Flora yells, she touches her face, then her clothes, then looks at her shoes. "WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING!!!?"

"You've transformed into a Precure!" Cameila yells.

"W-what?" She asks confused.

"You can protect us now with your powers!" Cameila says. Iz is shocked.

"What? Precure haven't been around in AGES. What do you mean Precure!?" Iz takes out a hoshina ball and throws it into a nearby tree, thus turning it into a green monster.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THE THAT!!!?" Hope yells. She starts to run away from it.

"Flora! You know you can fight it now right!?" Cameila yells.

"Thaaat thing!? No way! This is NOT what I expected!!!!!!"Lori facepalms.

"Is she serious?" Lori asks Cameila.

"I believe so." she says with the most mindless expression on her face, "Fight woman fight!!!"

She then yells. Flora stops running and turns around to look at the monster.

"Fine then." As soon as Hope says that, she jumps over towards the monster and kicks it in the face.

"Alright! I think I got this!" Hope says blissfully. The monster charges at her but she dodges it and punches it in the face. This leads to it falling onto the ground.

"Yes! I got it, I got it-" she starts doing a victory dance.

"Focas on the task at hand before you celebrate!" Cameila yells at Hope, "it's getting back up!!"

Just as Hope turns around, the monster is back on its feet.

"Oh. DAG!" The monster charges toward Hope and she jumps away, causing it to slam into a tree that falls. The monster picks it up and throws it at hope. She backflips and dodges it, but it just misses her by the hair.

"Darn it! Nothing phazes this guy!" Hope yells out of frustration. This causes Lori to look for a weak spot on the beast. She finds it!

"Cure Hope, look! Its head is the weak spot!" Hope looks and spots it.

"Alright! I got this!" Hope claps once, causing her gloves to light up, "Pretty Cuuure, Hope Blast!"

She pushes her arms forward and a magenta colored blast shoots out of her hands. The monster gets destroyed instantly as the ball dissolves.

"Yes! I did it!" Hope yells out of happiness. Lori and Cameila run up to her.

"Yaaaaaaay!!! You saved us!! Thaaaank yooou!!!"

Lori yells. She hugs Hope who loses some of her air. Hope was still kind of confused so she de-transformed with Lori still attached to her.

"I-I c-can't breathe" Flora tries to say. Lori instantly lets go.

"S-sorry!!!" Lori says and distances herself a bit.

"Ok, so um, what exactly is going on, and what's so significant about this thing??" Flora asks pointing to the case. Lori starts to say something but Cameila covers her mouth.

"Allow me to enlighten you on the subject. I Princess Cameila, was sent here to earth to retrieve the lost Princess, as well as the next Pretty Cure. A new organization has risen from the ashes, and now it's time for the new generation if Pretty Cures to fight again and save our kingdom. Your kingdom. The first Queen of Palimer is long lost, but she is alive. You are her daughter Flora, you are the heir to the first thrown of Palimer." Flora looked with wide eyes.

"Eh, eh, eeeeh? Does that mean you and me are sisters!!!?" Flora asks. Cameila chuckles.

"No we're not sisters. But we are sister Princesses. The Palimer Kingdom has 2 kings and 2 queens. The king and queen of the first thrown and second.

Unfortunately the second rules Palimer right now since the first queen and princess are gone-"

"So that means that you're the Princess of the second thrown. Oh, I guess that makes more sense. I'm starting to understand now." Flora says.

"In order save the queen, we need to collect the 12 hearties which I'll get to later. One other thing."

Cameila snapped making her poof into a smaller creature. It kinda resembled a brown squirl.

"Oooh ooh!! Me too!" Lori yelled. She did the same but turned into a yellow bird.

"OMG!! How did you do that!?"

Flora asks (I think you can guess how they looked.).

"I'm not sure if your able to do this aswell~Milli." Cameila says.

"Lori likes this form~Loru!!" Lori says. Flora squrees,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWEEEEE!!!!!" She yells, "You guys are so cute!!!" Flora picks Cameila up and rubs her face against Cameilas.

"Please stop that~Milli!"

 **Sorry I took so long to update guys. How do you like this chapter? Fight scenes are not my strong suit but they are really fun to write!**

 **I tried to make Cameila as elegant sounding as possible since she's a princess, but you will see later how that turns out.**

 **Bye for now. My writing will improve as each chapter goes so sorry if it went a bit fast. Thanks fr sticking with me and see you next chap.**

 **JazzWCitty**


	3. A Precure fairy can be a Precure?

"So I'm basically some ruler from a fairy Kingdom." Flora paused for a moment to think about what just came out of her mouth.

"YupMilli" Cameila replied.

"And Your also one?"

"YupMilli"

"Aaaand, Your just a delivery person?" Flora asked Lori.

"YeahLoru..." Lori replied in a monotoned voice. She didn't seem too happy about that. Flora noticed this and changed the subject.

"So, I'm a legendary warrior now?" Flora asks.

"YupMilli. You're a Precure!"

"Huh. I do remember saying something like that while transforming." Flora says as she scatches her chin, "Welp. I'm heading home guys. Wanna hang out?" Flora asks.

"Sure, I'd be honoredMilli" Cameila says. She then claps twice causing her to transform back into a normal human.

"Are you coming Lori?" Flora asks.

"Nah I'm okLoru. I-In fact, I have somewhere to go!" Lori claps 3 times, poofing her into a small airplane like bird form. "J-ja neLoru! (Bye!)" Lori says as she flies away.

"That was a bit odd..." Flora says.

"Well, she is a delivery fairy. Though I don't really know where she comes from..." Cameila says back.

If you didn't already know, they were in the park. They walk out of the park and to Floras house. Before they get in the house, Flora hears someone calling her name.

"Floraaaaa!!!! Yooo!!" Flora turns around to see Rai waving her arms. Flora waves back,

"Hey Raaaaiii!!!" Flora yells.

"Who is that?" Cameila asks.

"Thats just Rai, my childhood freind." Flora says.

"Oh"

Rai walks over.

"So, who is this?" Rai asks.

Flora flinches, I can't tell her that. Flora thinks of the first thing that comes to mind. "T-this is Cameila-chan! The girl who I bumped into earlier."

Saying this didn't help because it just confused Rai,

"Chan? You guys are that close already?" This causes Floras face to turn red,

"W-we were going to my house to get some refreshments. Wanna come?"

Rai shrugged, "yeah sure."

Rai seemed Ok then, but she was still suspicious of this "freind" that Flora was so hesitant to tell her about. They went upstairs and Cameila met Floras parents, well step-parents in this case. Rai and Cameila were getting along desperate Rais... suspicions. Floras parents ended up liking Cameila. The daytime passed quickly and now it was noon. Cameila suggested that her and Flora go out for a moment.

"Time to open the Dream Case!" Cameila tells flora.

"Eh!? Why!?" Flora asks.

Cameila gives a confused expression,

"You didn't feel that!?" she asks. As if this were something completely normal.

"Feel what?"

"Ya know, the warmth."

Now it was Floras turn to give a confused expression,

"What?" She asked

"The power of the love in your home! Ya know, the power that allows hearties to form-"

"Eh!?"

"Just open the damn case women do I have to explain everything!"

Flora quickly opens the case, causing this beam-sorta thing to come out.

"What the heck?" Flora says blindly watching the beam point straight torward the, whatever it was pointing at.

"Cameila-chan? What is it doing?" She asks.

"It's pinpointing where the hearty is, an essence of love. We have to collect those in order to save your mother." Cameila says while staring directly at it with stars in her eyes. Flora sighs, Cameila is bad a at giving me valuable information...

Just as Flora thinks this, the beam stops and something materializes from it. It's a blue heart.

"It cought one!" Cameila yells as sge waves her arms all over the place.

Flora sweatdrops, She's not very princessey is she?

The blue heart flies into the Dream Case. Cameila is ecstatic,

"Yay! Now lets go-"

"Where do you think you're going?"

Both Cameila and Flora look up and see Iz floating in the air.

"Cameila?" Flora asks, "Take the case."

"Got it." She takes it and runs to the side.

Iz growls,

"Where are you going with that case!" he yells.

"Your not getting it!" Flora yells back.

"Whatever you say"

He pulls out a Hoshina ball and fuses it with a nearby light poll.

"Hoshiiiinaaa!!" The monster yells.

Flora transforms, "Pretty Cuuuuure, Metamorphoze!" She yells, "Next! Hopeful heart of Dream, Cure Hope!"

Hope jumps straight into a kick, which probably wasn't such a good idea since the monster grabs her leg and throws her straight down onto the ground. It tries to smash her but she punches it straight in the face. It moves back a bit but keeps its gaurd. Just as hope is about to jump toward it, it shines a bright light.

"I can't seeee!" Hope yells, blinded by the light.

The Hoshina uses this as an advantage and smacks flora to the left, sending her flying to the side and falling to the ground.

"Flora!" Cameila yells, as Hope hits the ground.

"HAHAHA! You pathetic excuse for a hero!" Iz laughs as he mocks her.

Cameila clinches her fists, and looks down, I don't want her to fight like this anymore...

Cameila looks at Flora, who is struggling to get up.

I-I have to do something, anything. I have to...

Cameila steps forward, which alarms Iz, who was too busy paying attention to Floras suffering to notice Cameilas quiet rage.

"What are you doing?" Iz asks Cameila

"I'm helping"

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'M HELPING!"

Cameila looks at Iz in the eyes and he flinches.

"Don't look at me like that! You look just like the Queen!"

While Iz starts to freak out, Flora notices something flying torward Cameila.

"Is that what I think it is?" Flora asks getting a grasp and standing up.

It was a lime-green butterfly, and it was flying torward Cameila. The butterfly flies into Cameilas hand and turns into a stopwatch like object.

"Eeeh!? Am I a...?" Cameila squeaks.

"What is that!!?" Iz yells.

Cameila looks at Iz and her facial expression changes from shock. She smiles,

"This? Why this just happens to be your worst nightmare."

(Cue the transformation sequence!)

Cameila flips the case and swings it with both of her arms in circular motion.

"Pretty Cuuuuuuure, Metamorphoze!"

Cameila moves her hands over head gaining white gloves with green butterflies on them. Moving her arms downward she pulls her hair back, causing it to turn a lighter green and seperate into twin tails. Butterfly pins hold them down. She then runs through a wall of butterflies gaining her outfit and shoes.

"Next! Calming tranquility of Mint, Cure Olive!"

(Weird cringy transformation sequence over)

"NOOOOO! NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Iz yells freaking out.

Hope walks up to Olive in complete shock.

"Cure Olive!?"

"Yup, and I like it." Olive says.

"Well then. Lets go!"

"Yeah!"

Both Olive and Hope charge torward the Hoshina who was eagerly waiting their return.

"You take left! I take right!" Hope tells Olive.

"Hai!(Yes!)" Olive replies.

They both go left and right of the monster. The monster tries to turn on its light to blind them but it can't, so they now have the advantage.

"Eeeyah!" Hope yells as she kicks the monster from the right, causing it to lose balance and tilt to the left, making way for Olive to move to the back of the monster. Olive kicks it forward and it crashes to the ground.

"Whoa! That how did I do that!?" Olive yells and asks.

"You should know that already!" Hope replys.

"Oh yeah."

Iz is frustrated now,

"Grrrr, Hoshiina! Get up!"

"Hoshiiiinaaa!!" The Hoshina tries to shine its light again to blind the girls, they cover their eyes.

"How are we supposed to fight it now!!!!" Hope yells.

"I got this!" Olive says.

Olive claps, causing her gloves to glow.

"Pretty Cure, Oliiiive WALL!"

A rectangular barrier comes from the ground and blocks out the light.

"Now Hope!" She yells.

"Pretty Cure, Hoooope Blast!" The beam shoots and the Hoshina dissoves. Everything turns back to normal.

"Darn it!" Iz yells as he leaves.

Hope and Olive high five. Then they detransform.

"Cameila-chan! You're a Precure!" Flora says.

"Yeah"

"I wonder how you're gonna tell the Queen."

"What, you mean my mother?"

"Yeah"

"Oh..."

Cameila freaks out.

Yup you read that correctly. Cameila freaks out.

"HOW AM I GONNA TELL HER!!!!! SHE SENT ME HERE TO FIND THE PRECURE NOT BECOME ONE!! WHAT IF SHE GETS MAD AT ME!!!"

Flora sweatdrops.

"Oh dear..."

The next hour...

Cameila and Flora were now in Floras room.

"I'm gonna have to call her..." Cameila says with fear.

"Aw come on Cameila. It can't be that bad."

"Sigh Fine"

Cameila opens a bag (The one she had left at the library and didn't even realize until 20 minutes ago), and takes out a device.

"OMG! I didn't know you had a laptop!!" Flora yells.

"I don't have a laptop! This is a Palimer communication device. Though it does resemble your earthly laptops."

Flora twitches, Now she sounds like an alien...

"Just call her" she says.

Cameila clicks a button and it turns on.

"Ah, Cameila dear. How have you been doing?" The Queen says.

"Y-yes, I've been doing w-well." Cameila says breathing intensely.

"What was the reason you called me?" The Queen asks.

Cameila almost COLLAPSES. This is when Flora intervenes. She sits in screen sight.

"Hello Mrs. Queen! Cameila is having a nervous breakdown right now, so just give her a seco..."

The Queen is now squinting her eyes at Flora.

"W-why are you looking at, me like tha-"

"MOM, I FOUND THE PRINCESS!!!!!" Cameila yells.

She squeezes Floras cheeks and shows them to the screen.

"Seeeeeeee."

The Queens eyes widen,

"I knew she looked familiar!"

Flora gets out of Cameilas grasp.

"Y-yes! M-my name is Flora Denemo!"

"Nice to meet you, I am Queen Komachi of the Palimer Kingdom." Komachi thinks for a moment.

"Now that I think about it,where else have I heard the name Denemo before?"

"Not sure..." Cameila says.

Both her and the Queen sit there for a moment thinking about it. Flora sighs,

"Isn't there something else you should tell her...?"

Cameila looks at her,

"Oh, yeah."

Cameila says nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Flora sighs again,

"Queen Komachi-sama, I'm not only the princess..."

"You're not?"

"No, I'm also a Precure..."

Komachi's lips drop.

"H-hontō? (R-really!?)"

Flora nods. Cameila is frozen.

"I'm not the only one either." Flora now says in a devious voice. This makes Cameila sweat.

"You aren't?" Komachi asks.

"Nope" Flora is now smirking and Cameila is twidling her thumbs and looking the opposite direction.

"You don't mean?" Komachi looks at Flora with widened eyes.

Flora nods with her eyes closed,

"Yup, the other Precure is in this very room"

Cameila sweats even more. Komachi laughs at this,

"What you mean? I don't see anyone else in the room but you guys."

Flora closes her eyes and smirks again,

"You've been looking at her this whole time haha"

Komachi looks at Cameila whose head is turned away from the screen.

"Um... Cameila..."

"Y-yes..." Cameila replies.

"Is this true?"

"Ma..ma..."

"Let me see it."

"Nah, I'm ok..."

"SHOW IT TO ME"

"Yes!"

Cameila takes out her transformation device.

Flora confused as ever follows.

Komachi scans the objects with her eyes.

"Well then, I must tell the king about this. I'll be leaving for now. But one more thing before I go."

She opens a nearby drawer and takes out a small box.

"Don't forget it next time."

She puts onto a slot (like ya know those disk things on the sides of laptops). It disapears and reappears in Cameilas' hand and the screen goes black.

"Woah! H-" Flora stops.

"Ooooo"

Cameila looks at it with stars in her eyes, so Flora does to.

She starts to open the box. Instantly, Floras' face changes from excitement to disappointment.

You wanna know what was in there?

AN ASTHMA PUMP.

Yup you did just read that.

An ASTHMA PUMP.

Cameila squrees and Flora just sits there in utter shock.

"A-ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!!!"

Cameila sweatdrops.

"I sorta need it now."

Flora starts throwing pillows at Cameilas face.

Hey guys! How have you been? Thank you so much for your follows they mean a lot. I hope you like this chapter and see you next time! (Tell me what you think if you can. That would really help.)


End file.
